<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admissions of All kinds by DarbyDoo22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207785">Admissions of All kinds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22'>DarbyDoo22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pack of Two [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Confessions, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Seriously How Do I Tag?, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, everything works out in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from a University leads to more than one admission from Stiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski &amp; John Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pack of Two [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/874803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admissions of All kinds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo sorry for how long this took to post. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Stilinski liked to think he was a logical man. Someone who, despite having a werewolf son, was always able to see things for what they were. It was a trait John thought he had instilled in said werewolf son, but the letter he was still clutching in his hand said otherwise. </p><p>An acceptance letter from NYU. John hadn’t opened it, but it could be nothing else, he thought, as he set the envelope down on the kitchen table with the rest of the mail. </p><p>John sighed. He knew Stiles was smart. Smart enough to know that short of a full ride athletic scholarship with the acceptance, they just couldn’t afford this. But that didn’t make it any easier to tell his son that he couldn’t go to any college or university he wanted. </p><p>John ran a shaky hand through his hair. His eyes flicked over to the cabinet he kept his whiskey in, if only for a second. No, he told himself. This was a conversation he needed to be sober for. </p><p>So he took a deep breath before fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Stiles’ number. </p><p>“What’s up?” Stiles answer casually, and John couldn’t help himself. </p><p>“NYU? Really?” He asked. Stiles swore. </p><p>“It was supposed to be a surprise?” Stiles explained, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. </p><p>“Son....” he started, not really sure what to say. He heard some shuffling, then a muffled conversation between Stiles, and presumably Peter. </p><p>“Look, dad. Peter and I will be over in few to explain. It’s not exactly a conversation I want to have over the phone” Stiles told him. John supposed he could wait a few more minutes for whatever this was. </p><p>When Stiles and Peter showed up, the first thing John noticed was how nervous they both looked. </p><p>It was to be expected from Stiles. He looked nervous pretty much all the time. But Peter, well, John couldn’t remember a time when he had seen Peter Hale look nervous. </p><p>John took a seat at the small table in the kitchen, motioning for the two of them to do the same. </p><p>“So.... NYU?” John asked, looking pointedly at Stiles. </p><p>“Actually, I have some bigger news” Stiles admitted, looking sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles took a deep breath. He hadn’t wanted to tell his dad. Not yet anyways. But his dad had found a letter from NYU and now he didn’t really have a choice.</p><p>“Peter and I are engaged” he told his dad. He could feel how happy Peter was at that admission through their bond, and it was all the reassurance he needed to looked his father in the eyes. </p><p>His dad looked, shocked was a good word for it. He looked back and forth between Stiles and Peter in confusion, and this was why Stiles hadn’t wanted to mention it. At least not yet. </p><p>“Stiles, I know the two of you have been close since you... turned. But if this is just some new werewolf thing, you might regret this. Moving in with someone and marriage are huge steps... and I just....  I just want you to be happy” his dad said. There were tears streaming down his dad’s face, and Stiles could feel the tears starting to form in his own eyes. </p><p>“Dad,  I would have moved in with him even if I was just going to Beacon Hills Community College. Peter and I.... we’ve been together since last summer. Even before I turned, he was everything to me”he said. And now Stiles was definitely crying. </p><p>He felt something brush against his hand, and looked down momentarily to see Peter entwine their fingers. He looked back up at his dad and smiled. </p><p>“Peter makes me happy dad. I.... I think I make him happy too” he added hesitantly. Stiles could feel how happy Peter was through their bond, but he couldn’t exactly read Peter’s mind as to why he was happy. </p><p>“Of course you do, darling” Peter answered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. </p><p>“That’s all I ever wanted for you, son. That’s all your mother wanted too” his dad said. </p><p>“So.... I guess you should open that?” His dad asked, gesturing to the letter on the table. It was addressed to Stiles, from NYU. </p><p>Stiles used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes before grabbing the letter. Peter, thankfully, let go of his hand to allow Stiles to open the letter. </p><p>“Dear Mr. Stilinski” he read. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to NYU’s criminology and forensics program with partial scholarships.”</p><p>Stiles’ hands were shaking, but he kept reading. </p><p>“Based on your grades, and test scores, you will be awarded a yearly scholarship, renewable upon the maintenance of your grade. You will also receive a scholarship equivalent of half your tuition, on the requirement you play for NYU’s varsity lacrosse team.</p><p>Please inform us of your decision by no later than....” he trailed off, too stunned to continue. He’d gotten in to NYU. With scholarships.</p><p>“Oh my god. Oh my god, Peter I did it!” He yelled excitedly. He could feel Peter’s emotions through their bond, happiness, pride, excitement, all combined with something that Stiles didn’t recognize. Whatever it was, it was definitely sad. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked. He looked over at Peter, his alpha, his anchor, and saw a single tear forming in his eye. </p><p>“Nothing is wrong Stiles. I’m just remembering how Derek got a similar letter a few weeks before.... well, before the fire.” Peter explained, and oh. Stiles understood.</p><p> It hadn’t just been an acceptance letter. Derek and Laura had moved to New York after the fire. It had definitely been for NYU. Maybe even a similar program. Stiles didn’t know what Derek has wanted to do before the fire, but he knew Derek liked to help people. A cop just made sense in a small town like Beacon Hills. </p><p>And damnit, now Stiles was crying again, not for himself, but for what the Hale’s could have had. Stiles has never hated Kate Argent more than he had in that single moment. </p><p>“Stiles, it’s ok. We’re here now, and I’m happy for you.” Stiles saw Peter stand up, and open his arms in an invitation. Stiles had to stop himself from jumping into Peter’s embrace, but stood up and let himself be enveloped in Peter’s hug. </p><p>“I want you to be able to do whatever you want with your life. I’m here for you, as long as you’ll have me, Darling.” Peter told him. </p><p>“I love you” Stiles whispered. He felt Peter return the sentiment in their bond long before he heard Peter whisper an ‘I love you too’. It was all Stiles needed to know that everything would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>